Nico di Angelo
}} 'Nico di Angelo -' syn Hadesa i śmiertelniczki Marii di Angelo, brat Bianci di Angelo, przyrodni brat Hazel Levesque. Historia Nico urodził się przed II wojną światową, a co za tym idzie, przed zawarciem paktu wielkiej trójki. Miał starszą siostrę o imieniu Bianca. Ich matka, Maria di Angelo, zginęła, gdy Zeus, chcąc pozbyć się rodzeństwa, uderzył piorunem w hotel, w którym przebywała rodzina. Dzieci były chronione przez Hadesa. Nie zdążył on jednak ocalić ich matki. Rodzeństwo zostało przetransportowane do Kasyna Lotos przez Erynię Alecto (znaną również jako Pani Dodds, nauczycielka Percy'ego), która przybrała postać prawnika. Miała również zanurzyć ich w rzece Lete, aby wymazać ich wspomnienia. Zanim zostali przeniesieni do hotelu, Bianca i Nico przez jakiś czas mieszkali w Waszyngtonie. Po czasie, który dla rodzeństwa trwał miesiąc, a w rzeczywistości minęło 70 lat, zostali ponownie przeniesieni, tym razem przez innego prawnika. Hades zdecydował się na uwolnienie swoich dzieci z hotelu, gdyż chciał, aby to jedno z nich zostało herosem z przepowiedni, a nie ,,ten idiota", syn Posejdona - Percy. Tym razem zostali zapisani do szkoły wojskowej w stanie Maine, Westover Hall. Hades płacił za ich pobyt w placówce, podczas gdy oni sami wierzyli, że pieniądze pochodzą z funduszu pozostawionego im przez rodziców. Wygląd Nico ma czarne włosy, które wyglądają jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka, oliwkową, bladą skórę oraz ciemnobrązowe oczy. Percy powiedział, że ma uśmiech po matce i oczy po ojcu. Ma też jego dumny wyraz twarzy. Posiada pierścień z czaszką oraz zawsze nosi przy sobie swój miecz ze stygijskiego żelaza. Najczęściej nosi ciemne lub czarne ubrania. W czasie zimy ubiera się w starą, czarną kurtkę lotniczą, a latem nosi zwykłą czarną koszulkę z czaszką i spodnie tego samego koloru. Hazel uważała, że wyglądał ,,naprawdę pociesznie". Twierdziła też, że nie wyglądał strasznie, tylko chudo i trochę niechlujnie. Po ucieczce z Tartaru, Nico schudł, jego włosy wydłużyły się, a pod oczami pojawiły się ciemne cienie. Jego oczy stały się szkliste, co jest skutkiem traumatycznych przeżyć w Tartarze. Percy Jackson i bogowie olimpijscy Klątwa Tytana W ,,Klątwie Tytana", Nico był ciężkomyślący, energiczny, radosny i dociekliwy: miał niepohamowaną tendencję do zasypywania Percy'ego kłopotliwymi pytaniami. Sam Percy był nim bardzo podirytowany, zwłaszcza gdy ten zapytał go, czy Annabeth Chase jest jego dziewczyną. Był podekscytowany na wieść o byciu półbogiem i porównywał greckie potwory do tych ze swojej gry. Gdy jego siostra postanowiła dołączyć do Łowczyń Artemidy, poczuł się opuszczony, gdyż była ona dla niego jak druga matka. Mimo to nadal ją kochał i chciał pójść za nią na misję; ostatecznie tego nie zrobił, lecz kazał Percy'emu obiecać, by ten zadbał, by Biance nic się nie stało. Dręczyły go złe sny i wydawało mu się, że Bianca umarła, co okazało się prawdą. Po jej śmierci, Nico był wściekły na Percy'ego o to, że nie udało mu się ochronić Bianki (tak jak obiecał). Dostał od niej tylko brakującą figurkę z jego gry. Przedstawiała jego ojca, Hadesa. Rozgoryczony Nico uciekł z obozu. Bitwa w Labiryncie W ,,Bitwie w Labiryncie" stał się ponury, samotny i zdecydowanie o wiele potężniejszy. Zmianę mogła wywołać w nim śmierć Bianci i manipulacja Minosa. Uważał, że tylko umarli go rozumieją i nigdy nie będzie mógł stać się członkiem Obozu Herosów, tak jak jego ojciec nigdy nie mógł być jednym z olimpijczyków. Pragnął ,,wymienić" duszę Dedala na duszę jego siostry. Chciał zemsty na Percy'm za to, że pozwolił jego siostrze umrzeć. Przebaczył mu jednak, gdy jego siostra ukazała się mu jako duch i powiedziała, że wina nie leży po stronie Percy'ego. Był również bardzo naiwny i zdesperowany, co widać, gdy uwierzył Minosowi w to, że pomaga mu on przywrócić Biancę do życia. Nico okazał się również lojalny wobec olimpijczyków, gdy zdecydował się walczyć po ich stronie, choć mógł przyłączyć się do Kronosa. Ostatni Olimpijczyk W ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku", Nico szczerze chciał pomóc Percy'emu z przepowiednią, choć okazał się nieco przebiegły, gdy zwabił i uwięził Percy'ego w Podziemiu, w zamian za informacje od Hadesa o jego matce. Pomógł jednak uciec synowi Posejdona z więzienia i był załamany faktem, że ten mu już nie ufa. Był bardzo odważny przeciwstawiając się zarówno Hadesowi, jak i Kronosowi. Nakłonił ojca, aby pomógł swoim braciom. Lubił przebywać we własnym towarzystwie i był bardzo skryty, co powodowało wiele problemów. Po zakończeniu II wojny tytanów, Nico został ciepło przyjęty w obozie,gdzie planowano wybudować nowe domki, w tym domek Hadesa. Zaczyna być mniej skryty i lepiej dogadywać się z ludźmi. Olimpijscy Herosi Syn Neptuna W ,,Synu Neptuna", chłopak pokazuje, jak bardzo wydoroślał. Bardzo troszczy się o swoją siostrę Hazel i stara się jej pomagać najlepiej jak umie. Pokazuje też, że dba o innych, np. gdy otwarto Wrota Śmierci, chciał zaprowadzić Biancę z powrotem do świata żywych, lecz'' przeżywa jej śmierć na nowo'' gdy dowiaduje się że postanowiła się odrodzić. Znak Ateny W ,,Znaku Ateny" , po tym, jak wrócił z Tartaru i został zamknięty w spiżowej kadzi, niestety znów stał się ponury, tajemniczy i bardzo zamknięty w sobie. Bardzo się zmienił. Obiecał Percy'emu, że doprowadzi innych członków załogi Argo II do Epiru i zamierza dotrzymać tej przysięgi. Dom Hadesa W ,,Domu Hadesa" autor pozwolił nam poznać uczucia nim targające. Jak się okazało, Nico nie tylko podziwiał Percy'ego od najmłodszych lat, lecz na początku był również w nim zakochany. Po śmierci starszej siostry, podobno przestał się durzyć w Percy'm. Był zazdrosny o Annabeth i dlatego jej unikał. Kochał Percy'ego i nienawidził go jednocześnie, ponieważ uważał, że to przez niego Bianca zginęła. Nienawidził siebie za tę miłość do Jacksona. Miał strasznie mieszane uczucia. O uczuciach jakimi darzył syna Posejdona, wie tylko Jason, który od tej pory postanawia go wspierać. Nico powiedział, że jak uda mu się przenieść Atenę Partenos do Obozu Herosów, by zapobiec wojnie, to odejdzie już na zawsze. Krew Olimpu W ,,Krwi Olimpu" Nico dowodzi wyprawą mającą na celu przetransportowanie Ateny Partenos na Wzgórze Herosów. W tym celu gotów jest poświęcić własne życie (podróże cieniem bardzo go wyczerpują; może nawet umrzeć). Podczas tej podróży nawiązuje bliską relację z Reyną, kiedy razem bronią się przed Orionem w jej rodzinnym mieście (dziewczyna musi tam stawić czoła swojej przeszłości). Reyna razem z Trenerem martwią się o niego. Podczas misji zemdlał na 3 dni. Oni nie opuścili go. W jednym z ostatnich rozdziałów Nico wyjawia Percy'emu i Annabeth, że z początku był zadurzony w synu Posejdona. Robi to, aby oczyścić atmosferę. Zaczyna coś czuć do Willa. Boskie Próby Apolla Ukryta Wyrocznia W ,,Ukrytej Wyroczni" poznajemy Nico z całkiem innej perspektywy. Już nie jako smętnego samotnika, lecz radosnego obozowicza. Obóz Herosów, którego wcześniej raczej unikał, stał się jego domem. Syn Hadesa zaczął spotykać się z Willem Solace, choć niekoniecznie lubi się do tego przyznawać. Relacje Percy Jackson Nico na początku był nim bardzo zainteresowany, jak i ciekawski. Zadawał mu dużo irytujących pytań i go zagadywał. Bardzo mu ufał, więc poprosił go o pilnowanie Bianki podczas misji. Kiedy wrócił ze złymi wieściami, syn Hadesa był na niego tak bardzo wściekły, że życzył mu śmierci i przypadkiem przywołał armię umarłych. Mimo wszystko nie pozwolił mu umrzeć, a odwołał armię i uciekł. W następnych częściach żywi do niego głęboką urazę i widocznie się przed nim denerwuje, ale tego nie okazuje. Jest zazdrosny o Annabeth. Przez pewien czas wykonują misję i trzymają się razem, ale nie zachodzi między nimi coś głębszego niż krótkotrwałe zakopanie toporu. Aby dokonać zwycięstwa dla bogów, zabiera Percy'ego do Styksu, aby otrzymał Piętę Achillesa. Na końcu części zostają dobrymi przyjaciółmi (a przynajmniej tak twierdzi Percy) i zaprasza go na zjedzenie tortu. W drugiej serii cały Obóz Herosów poszukuje herosów, a w tym Nico. Gdy go odnajduje jest bardzo zszokowany, ale nie mówi o tym innym spoza rzymskiego obozu. Jest znacznie zdezorientowany tym, co się z nim dzieje. Kiedy Percy i Annabeth są na skrawku upadku do Tartaru Nico próbuje im pomóc, ale zamiast tego Percy krzyczy, aby obiecał, że się ponownie spotkają po drugiej stronie. Di Angelo obiecuje, że tak będzie. Następnie wybiera się na misję z Jasonem do Kupidyna, gdzie musi przejść psychiczną misję - wyjawia Erosowi, że był zadurzony w Percy'm. W ostatniej części wyznaje Percy'emu, że coś do niego czuł, po czym chwali go, mówiąc, że jest super, ale nie jest w jego typie. Jackson, bardziej niż tym, że Nico jest gejem, jest zaskoczony, że nie jest w jego guście. Annabeth Chase Nico na początku myśli, że to dziewczyna Percy'ego. Między nimi nie było nic, co byłoby można nazwać przyjaźnią, ale Nico był o nią zazdrosny i bardzo chciał, aby odczepiła się od Percy'ego, w którym był zauroczony. Annabeth myślała, że Nico jest w niej zakochany. Przed misją transportu Ateny Partenos di Angelo twierdzi, że mimo wszystko nie jest w stanie jej nienawidzić, ale nie chce dawać jej nieszczerych aluzji. Odkąd wyznał, że coś czuł do Jacksona, oboje się zaprzyjaźnili i byli w swoim stosunku szczerzy, więc nawet po wyjawieniu decyzji, że ona i syn Posejdona zamierzają za rok odejść do Nowego Rzymu był tym naprawdę szczęśliwy. Jason Grace Z początku Jason bał się i podziwiał syna Hadesa jednocześnie, myśląc, że on mógłby z łatwością pokonać całą armię. Jednak dopiero na wspólnej misji załapali naprawdę dobry kontakt - Jason go zrozumiał, jeszcze przed tym, gdy wyjawił Kupidynowi, że coś czuł do Percy'ego. Zostają przyjaciółmi, a Nico polubił go na tyle, by się mu zwierzyć - a w tym go przytulić, gdy Grace rozmawia o jego decyzji o obozie. Will Solace Prawdopodobnie nie znali się wcześniej. Dopiero w ostatniej części Nico go poznaje "w śnie" Clovisa, gdy ten rozmawia z Clarisse i Chejronem. Uważał, że wygląda dosyć zwyczajnie i nie tak, jak typowy Heros. Podczas bitwy spotyka go wraz z Cecilem i Lou Ellen, uważając ich przebranie za mało dyskretne. Will nawiązuje z nim śmiały kontakt, dotykając jego dłoni i opowiadając mu, co się działo. Po tym kategorycznie zabrania mu podróżować cieniem, dodając, że to zalecenie lekarza. Był bardzo zaskoczony reakcją Willa i jego zachowaniem, gdy ani razu nie odwrócił od niego wzroku i zachowywał się do niego tak, jakby wcale się go nie bał (bo tak było; Nico był przyzwyczajony do tego, że prawie wszyscy się go bali). Podczas wojny prawie ciągle się trzymają razem, choć jego towarzystwo nieco go onieśmiela. Widocznie zaczyna mu się nieświadomie podobać. Po bitwie bał się, że syn Apolla znienawidził go za morderstwo Oktawiana, ale wcale tak nie było; Will miał za dużo pracy, aby go spotkać. Był zawiedziony tym, że zamiast Willa przyszedł do niego Jason (przez ich podobny wygląd przez chwilę myślał, że to on), przez co był tym jednocześnie na siebie zdenerwowany i speszony. Kiedy nadchodzi na czas rozmowę z nim Solace mówi mu, że brakowało mu jego przyjaznej twarzy i towarzystwa, czym jest bardzo zszokowany. Następnie dodaje, że spędzi trzy następne dni w infirmerii ze skutkiem natychmiastowym. Nico po tym zaczyna coś do niego czuć, a uczucie opisuje jako: czuł się, jakby w jego brzuchu zmartwychwstała setka martwych motyli. W ukrytej wyroczni zostają parą. Uwielbiają się nawzajem droczyć, a przy nim Nico jest wyraźnie szczęśliwy i nareszcie nie czuje się odludkiem wśród obozowiczów, co było zapewne sprawką Solace. Apollo opisuje ich jako rozkoszną parę i czuje się przez to opuszczony. Jest zazdrosny o Willa, gdy ten patrzy się na syna bogini młodości, Hebe. Nie wiadomo, jak ich relacja się dokładnie rozwinęła do stania się parą. Współpracują razem i praktycznie można ich spotkać tylko w swoim towarzystwie. Umiejętności *'ADHD -' jak większość półbogów, Nico ma ADHD. *'Dysleksja - '''jego umysł jest przystosowany do starożytnej greki. *'Umiejętności walki - 'na początku obchodził się lepiej z jego wrodzonymi mocami niż z walką wręcz. Zmieniło się to jednak później, co można wywnioskować po tym jak wrócił z wojny prawie nietknięty, dzięki swoim zdolnościom. Hazel była pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności walki w ,,Synu Neptuna". * '''Geokineza - '''jest w stanie kontrolować ziemię, unosić głazy w powietrzu i formować z nich ostre pociski, wywoływać trzęsienia ziemi tak gwałtowne, że potrafią niszczyć drzewa i skały, a także otwierać kratery w podłożu, które mogą wessać potwory do podziemia. Gdy się denerwuje, wokół niego więdnie trawa i usychają rośliny. *'Nekromancja - 'Nico może kontaktować się ze zmarłymi, przywoływać ich i odwoływać. Ma również pewną kontrolę nad Eryniami i śmiercią. W ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" przywołał armię umarłych do pomocy w II Wojnie Tytanów. *'Podróż cieniem - 'potrafi używać cieni jako środków transportu, jednak podróże na dalekie dystanse bardzo go wyczerpują. Podobno po tym jak pierwszy raz użył tej mocy, zemdlał na tydzień. *'Wyczuwanie śmierci -''' potrafi wyczuć czyjąś śmierć lub gdy ktoś jest blisko skonania. Gdy ktoś umiera blisko niego, zaczyna mu dzwonić w uszach. Może również wyczuć gdy bogowie wygasają, tak jak było to np. z Panem. frame|Mroczny Nico di Angelo Ciekawostki *Po części właśnie dzięki niemu półbogom udało się pokonać tytanów (plan, w którym Percy miał zanurzyć się w Styksie). * Zewnętrzny wygląd Nica (oliwkowa skóra, czarne włosy, ciemne stroje) przypomina aparycję Anubisa - postaci z ,,Kronik Rodu Kane" tego samego autora. *Nico został raz zmieniony przez Persefonę w mniszek lekarski (mlecz). * Podczas swoich pierwszych podróży cieniem, kilka razy trafił przypadkowo do Chin. *Matki jego i Hazel mają bardzo podobne imiona: Marie Levesque i Maria di Angelo. *Jest jedynym dzieckiem Wielkiej Trójki, które nigdy nie wyruszyło na prawdziwą misję. *W książce ,,Dom Hadesa" został zamieniony przez boga rolnictwa, Triptolemosa, w kukurydzę. *Zna język włoski. *Do końca ,,Krwi Olimpu" jedyną osobą z wyjątkiem Kupidyna ( chodzi o Erosa, tylko w wersji rzymskiej), która wiedziała, że był zadurzony w Percy'm, był Jason Grace. * Jako pierwszy heros wiedział o położeniu obu obozów - Obozu Herosów i Obozu Jupiter i odwiedzał oba, ale w żadnym nie mieszkał na stałe. * Prawdopodobnie urodził się w roku 1932. W "Domu Hadesa" powiedział do Jasona, że kiedy miał 6 lat, w roku 1938 wyjechał na weekend z Wenecji z matką i Bianką. ,,Byłem tu już kiedyś. - Oczy Nica były ciemne jak jego miecz. - Z moją matką i Biancą. Weekendowy wypad z Wenecji. Miałem może... sześć lat?" ~ Nico do Jasona, ,,Dom Hadesa", str. 252 * Prawdopodobnie obchodzi urodziny 28 stycznia. * Był pierwszym półbogiem, który przeżył samotnie w Tartarze. * Kiedyś mieszkał w Wenecji. * Jest bardzo opiekuńczy wobec swojej przyrodniej siostry, Hazel. * Często pojawia się niepostrzeżenie, jakby wychodził z cienia (bo naprawdę z niego wychodzi). * Jason uważa, że powinien nosić dzwonek, ponieważ zapomina się o jego istnieniu. * Jest ambasadorem Hadesa/Plutona. * Gdy tytan Bob (Japet) mieszkał w pałacu Hadesa, to Nico był jedyną osobą, która go odwiedzała. * Nico był pierwszym od wielu lat półbogiem, który rozmawiał z Hestią, boginią paleniska. * Annabeth myślała, że Nico się w niej zadurzył. * Nico wolał przebywać ze zmarłymi niż z żywymi. * Jego ulubionym zespołem jest AC-DC. Ma nawet koszulki z tym nadrukiem. * Prawdopodobnie urodził się o 3.32 rano. * Gdy będąc w Tartarze, spotkał boginię udręki, Achlys, ta powiedziała mu, że jest idealny, bo ma w sobie mnóstwo cierpienia i smutku. * Podczas wspólnej misji Nico zaprzyjaźnił się z Reyną i trenerem Hedge'm. * Nico ma zombie-szofera (Jules-Albert), którego dostał od taty. * W Krwi Olimpu zaczął coś czuć do Willa Solace'a (,,Poczuł jakby mu w brzuchu zmartwychwstała setka szkieletowych motyli") * Kiedy był mały (jeszcze przed tym jak poznał grę ,,Magia i mit") miał obsesję na punkcie piratów. * W 4 części Herosów Olimpijskich (,,Dom Hadesa") jest jedynym znanym herosem, którego boją się Leo, Frank i Jason. * Dostał od Bianki pierścień z czaszką, który obraca, gdy jest zdenerwowany. * Nienawidzi kontaktu fizycznego. * W Krwi Olimpu stwierdził, że załoga Argo II to jego przyjaciele. * W filmie ,,Złodziej pioruna" została użyta w tle piosenka ulubionego zespołu Nicka - AC/DC (Highway to Hell). * Imię i nazwisko "Nico di Angelo" tłumaczy się jako "Zwycięski Anioł" * 3 maja 2016 r. zostało oficjalnie potwierdzone, iż Nico jest w związku z Willem Solace'm, 15- letnim synem Apolla. "Will odwrócił się do mnie. 'Przepraszam za mojego chłopaka'. Nico przewrócił oczami. 'Mógłbyś nie...' 'Wolisz serdecznego przyjaciela?' zapytał Will. "Albo druga połowę?", "Will i Nico siedzieli ramie w ramię, drocząc się radośnie. Stanowili tak rozkoszną parę, że czułem się opuszczony." - "Apollo i boskie próby. Ukryta wyrocznia". * Tylko do niego nie odezwał się Pan, gdy umierał. * W "Apollo i boskie próby : Ukryta Wyrocznia" Nico, miał ubrany podkoszulek z The Ramones, za co były bóg dał mu "punkt za gust muzyczny". * Meg uważa, że gdy Nico poinformował Apolla o jego aurze śmierci brzmiało to jak prognoza pogody. * Gdy Apollo nazwał go "Nicholas" syn Hadesa poprawił go że nazywa się "Nico". Możemy się domyślać że Nicholas to jego pełne imię i że Nico za nim nie przepada. * Okłamał Chejrona, że gdy siedzi sam przy stoliku Hadesa, to z ziemi rozstępują szkielety i przechadzają się po sali, robiąc nieprzyjemny nastrój. Zrobił to tylko dlatego, aby siedzieć przy stoliku Apolla. Drugim, już szczerym powodem, było "zalecenie lekarza" od Willa. * Pomimo że minęło pół roku od bitwy z Gają, Nico nadal mdleje od użycia podróży cieniem. * Apollo w drugiej części uważa, że gdyby Nico byłby starszy, przypominałby mu szamana, którego spotkał. Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Ciemnowłosi Kategoria:Grecy Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Dzieci Wielkiej Trójki Kategoria:Dzieci Hadesa Kategoria:Ludzie żyjący w XX wieku Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z "Krew Olimpu" Kategoria:Postacie z "Klątwa Tytana" Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Wspomniani Kategoria:Rodzina di Angelo Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie z "Syn Neptuna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Zagubiony Heros" Kategoria:Postacie z "Ukryta Wyrocznia"